My Little Starship
by RainbowDashFreedom123
Summary: Twilight Sparkle had created the most amazing invention anypony had ever seen! But when everything goes all wrong, it's everypony for themselves. Can the mane six survive the most dangerous adventure they will ever go on?
1. Chapter 1

The Invention

"Spike, I can't find Twilight anywhere! Oh, I'm so worried! Please tell me you know where she is!" cried a worried Pinkie Pie as she knocked on Twilight Sparkle's door. She had been looking all over town but there was no trace of her friend. Just one hour ago, early in the morning, she was in Twilight's home talking to her, but it seemed the purple unicorn didn't care to speak. She just decided to leave, while Pinkie was still there, her only words being that she had to go.

Soon after he heard her panicking, a tired Spike opened the door. "Twilight told me she had to do something," he said, "and I didn't question her. She seemed like she was really excited. Look, right now, I just want to sleep. I'm sure Twi will be back in a few."

"Spike! She's missing!" yelled Pinkie.

"I know. But she wouldn't ditch us all just like that. She'll come back with something really cool I'd bet. Let's just give her some time." Spike said, hoping to reassure the pink pony in front of him.

"Spike-" Pinkie tried to say something back but she knew he was probably right. She understood the point he was making. Her friend would be back for them. The pink pony just wanted her back right at that moment. Perhaps she was being too rash.

"Now, I need more sleep." Spike yawned.

"Oki doki loki! Sorry for bothering you." Pinkie replied. In reality though, she wasn't. She was truly afraid something bad had happened. But she knew Spike was too tired to help her.

Next she asked Rainbow Dash for help. "Dashie! Something bad is happening right now!"

Rainbow Dash perked up. She was always ready to help anypony. "What is it Pinkie?" she quickly asked in response.

"Twilight is missing! I've looked everywhere and I can't seem to find her and it's really really really really bad!" Pinkie yelled.

"Well did you, I don't know, check her house?" The blue Pegasus jokingly replied.

"Yes Dashie, I did! But Spike was just too tired to help, instead he just said he knew she'd be back but I don't know about that!" Pinkie said with a very serious tone. Her heart was pounding, and she legitimately had no idea where Twilight could have been.

"Pinkie, Spike is right. She wouldn't ditch us, she'll be back shortly, I'm sure of it." Dash said.

"Okay Dashie, I guess I can take both of your words for it." Pinkie Pie responded, once again not fully meaning what she just said.

At this point she was terrified. She thought somepony had stolen her good friend. She was going mad. So she felt the only thing she could do  
was to keep asking for help. She went to Rarity, Applejack, and lastly Fluttershy. It seemed no pony knew where Twilight was.

After she left Fluttershy's cottage, Pinkie noticed almost every pony in town was huddled around the bridge. She didn't know what to think of it. Why would they all be standing around like this? The first thing she thought was maybe they found Twilight dead. She was so scared so she ran as fast as she could through the crowd. And what she saw amazed her.

A massive nice-looking spaceship was towering over everypony. Twilight Sparkle was behind a podium in front of the giant spacecraft. Pinkie was stunned. She realized what Twilight needed to leave for. She was finishing a vehicle to fly into space!

"And so I welcome you all, everypony big and small, to board the Twilight Voyager!" Twilight Sparkle announced in a very gleeful manner. She knew this invention was perhaps the most advanced vehicle anypony had ever seen. In fact, even she could hardly comprehend it. This spaceship would put her in the history books. As well as give joy and wonderment to everypony who would choose to board it.

Pinkie Pie simply could not believe her eyes. She was frozen, she couldn't even think straight.

"WHOA! A real life spaceship! That is so cool! I bet it's really fast and everything! Wow!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie then slid back into her conscious self. She turned around to see all of her best friends frozen just like she was. They had followed her here!

"Anypony is allowed to enter, for thirty bits! That's right! Only THIRTY BITS!" Twilight proudly said.

"I don't believe my eyes, girls. This is the most amazing thing I ever seen!" Applejack said ecstatically.

"Simply fabulous!" Rarity proclaimed.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy whispered.

"Everypony, come on in and experience the joy of true space travel!" Twilight called out with an obvious tone of pride.

"This the most beautifully amazing piece of artwork I've ever seen! It's really really really really really really amazing Twilight!" Pinkie pie shouted out to her unicorn friend.

"Oh, thank you so much Pinkie!" Twilight said slightly blushing.

The girls were in sheer awe. No pony, even after looking at it for so long, could fully understand it. They had never seen something so incredible in all of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Blast Off

Twilight asked the girls for help with ticketing. They all kindly agreed. After one hour of collecting bits, ponies were still piling into the massive entrance. After everypony was in, only one was left. Derpy Hooves, and she looked very depressed.

"Derpy? What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked in a sympathetic tone.

"It's just that... I only have 20 bits, and I..." Derpy was so chocked up she could hardly finish a few words.

"It's okay Derpy! Handicapped ponies enter for free!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. Derpy's eyes lit up when she heard that, and joyfully flew into the spaceship. The mane six were quick to follow her in.

Twilight then pulled the lever, and closed the gigantic sliding door entrance. The lobby was simply grand. There was a massive waterfall and two marble staircases on both sides. The hallways to the rooms were long, and contained white walls and beautiful carpeting. Everything was going to be perfect, the ponies could just tell.

"Twilight, I knew you were a great friend, but before today, I also thought you were an egghead. Well I can say now you are a radical, awesome, and cool friend!" Rainbow Dash said with a sound of regret.

"Twilight, however did you manage to decorate so nicely?" Rarity asked in awe at what she saw.

"This is the nicest thing ever Twilight, I don't think I could ever top it!" Applejack said right after.

"Gee, thanks everypony! I'm so honored to have been the one to build this!" Twilight started to blush. She was so flattered. She could not believe the joy this was bringing all the ponies on board.

The ship was bustling with excitement, no pony truly knew what to think. All they knew was this little vacation would be the best they'd ever have.

"...And these are your rooms, girls." Twilight finished. She had just concluded a tour she was giving the girls. She showed them the arcade, the cafe, everything, and now it was time for them to settle down.

"Twilight, since we're you're best friends, shouldn't we get high ranks or something like that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"That's the one thing I forgot to mention! You're all ship security and administrators! Except for you and I Rainbow Dash. Since I knew you'd be most excited, and I know you're loyal, and will follow instructions, I decided you should be pilot! I'll be co-pilot." Twilight proudly announced.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Rainbow Dash geeked.

"As for the rest of you: Pinkie Pie, Applejack, you two will be head security. And Rarity and Fluttershy, you two will be head administrators. All of you, these rooms you see here are the executive suites, reserved for my very best friends!" Twilight said.

The rest of the day was simple preparation. She showed Rainbow Dash what to do in case fuel somehow leaked and they would be in need of extra. She showed the other four ponies how to deal with a bad situation, and what exactly would warrant consequence. They seemingly had a plan for every possible situation. The only real danger now was how they would actually handle it if the situations were to really happen. Only time would tell. But to Twilight Sparkle, her friends wouldn't let her down. And so, within the next morning, they were ready for take off.

Twilight gave a small speaker to Rainbow dash, which would allow her to give information to every passenger over the loudspeakers. She placed it on the dashboard in front of her and began to speak:

"Okay everypony! Blast off in 3..." She began.

Many ponies on board began to count down with her.

"2..."

Now even more joined in.

"1..."

At this point, almost everypony was screaming in excitement.

"Blast off!" Rainbow Dash pulled a green lever labeled _Launch_.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, as a loud electronic rumble was heard all throughout the ship. Some ponies began screaming in fright, because they thought the ship was broken or something. But Twilight recognized the sound from the testing sessions with the starship. Everything was going as well as it could have.

Soon they were leaving the Equestria atmosphere. All the passengers had sort of settled down. They realized everything was okay, the same way Twilight did.

Twilight began giving Dash instructions, and what most of the buttons on the pilot side of the cockpit were for. Although Dash was listening, she could not stop thinking about how cool she was at that moment. _Twilight Voyager_, the most advanced invention in Equestrian history, and she was flying it. She took everypony to space. That must have meant something to all ponies in town. It definitely meant a lot to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Space, The Final Frontier

"Rainbow Dash, focus! I'm trying to tell you how to turn on autopilot!" Twilight Sparkle said frustratingly.

"Don't worry Twilight, I already turned it on! I found the button! Have a little faith in me, please." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Oh wow! I didn't think you'd be catching on this quickly! Okay Dash, I guess I'll stop worrying then!" Twilight said with a bit of a laugh. After she stopped worrying, she finally realized that she was in outer space! She was filled awe. She had no idea how beautiful it really was. The stars, though they were so distant, seemed so close. As if she could just reach out and touch one. Her mind had gone practically blank as she stared out the window in front of her, dazzled by the sight.

"Twilight, you alright?" Rainbow Dash asked. The purple unicorn had been looking out the window for almost an hour.

"What?" Twilight said, shaking her head. " Oh, yeah, I'm okay, thanks. I just can't believe any of this! I must be dreaming, I must!"

"Oh you're not dreaming Twilight. I can see it too! It's awesome." Rainbow said back.

And once again, they were silent. Neither of them could think of anything to say, or anything to have a discussion about. Rainbow Dash was just relaxing, and Twilight was still in shock. But both of them were having the time of their lives. Fluttershy and Rarity were having the same kind of feeling. It could have been that they literally could not think of anything to say, or that they were shocked like their purple friend. They too could not believe what was really happening.

Applejack and Pinkie Pie however, were on the job. They knew that it was very important, and that they couldn't let anypony's actions ruin anypony else's journey. Their focus on their job made it hard for the two of them to take in their surroundings, or even realize that they were off Equestria, in a place no pony had ever been. Space, the final frontier, and they didn't even know they were there. Perhaps their duty was ruining their stay, or perhaps they were both enjoyed it just as much as anypony was. Either way, they would let nothing stop them from their watch.

"Twilight? What is this flashing red light in front of me mean?" Rainbow Dash asked her friend, after noticing the signal flashing before her eyes.

"I don't know Dash! Let me see." Twilight leaned over and took a closer look.

"Twilight, you're way too close to me! I can hardly-"

"Oh no, this is bad! Rainbow pull the alarm lever!" Twilight was clearly distressed.

"Wait, Twilight! What in Equestria is going on?!"

"Just pull the fucking lever, Rainbow!" Twilight was now beginning to panic.

"Whoa, whoa, Twilight, take it easy, okay? Which lever is the one that sets the alarm?"

"The lever labeled alarm! What else? Hurry Dash! Pull it!"

Rainbow Dash then placed both her hooves on top the red lever. She quickly pulled, yet struggled to move it down all the way. She was shaking so much; she couldn't quite get a grip. Twilight then hugged the lever and pulled it, frustrated that Rainbow Dash wasn't moving as fast as she could.

"Twilight, tell me! What is going on!"

"The gas! There must be a leak, but it's draining, and fast! give me the speaker, I need to try and calm everypony!"

"Twilight, if you wanted them to stay calm, why did you yell at me to pull the alarm?!" Rainbow Dash could barely think because of how much of a deal Twilight was making out of it.

"I wasn't thinking straight, but look! There's a planet we can land on very close ahead! We can use the rest of the ship's fuel to navigate down onto land." Twilight said calmly, trying now to calm Dash. " Now please give me the speaker, Rainbow."

"Okay, Twilight, you're the boss I guess." Without question, the pegasus pony lent Twilight the speaker.

Twilight held the speaker close to her mouth. "Alright everypony, this is Twilight Sparkle speaking! We are going to make an unexpected stop. Do not panic, everything is okay, we just need to refuel the ship, and fix a simple leak. That's all!"

"Twilight, I don't think telling them not to panic is going to have the effect you want it to have."

"I know, but I just think it will calm them a little bit, or at least until we can safely land."

"Alright, whatever you say." Rainbow Dash did not believe the ponies would take this news too well.

They then began the descent. It was a bumpy one, but ultimately no pony was hurt. So in that regard, mission accomplished. But once they breached the foreign planet's atmosphere, the fuel levels were dangerously low, more so than before. To add to that distress, they could not spot a safe clearing to land on. The entire planet was covered in fog, and it was such a rough and mountainous area that landing was almost impossible. Despite that, Rainbow Dash was certain that Twilight would know a good spot. And luckily, she did. there was a plateau she noticed that looked very safe, but at the angle they were flying at, and the distance this plateau was relative to the starship, it would be hard to land on it perfectly. So Twilight told Rainbow Dash to circle in the air for a while, until they could easily fly towards the flat surface. Eventually, they managed to make it work.

"Whew, that was close Twilight! I thought we wouldn't make it!" Rainbow Dash sighed in relief.

"Well it's all okay now. I'll just have to get Applejack, and her and I can fix the leak, and we'll be back on our way. Until then, you, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie can keep everyone calm and collected."

"Will do, Twilight!" And with that, they parted. No pony knew how long it would take before Twilight and Applejack returned. but at least they were safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Beyond Repair

Twilight slowly opened the front doors, with Applejack following closely behind. After exiting the spaceship, they entered a cloud of slightly blue fog. As they ventured farther outside, the fog only seemed to engulf them more. Luckily, Twilight had access to a headlamp reserved for situations like this.

"Twilight? I don't mean to put 'ya down or anything, but, what in tarnation did 'ya even do!? Why'd the alarm set and all?" Applejack questioned Twilight.

"Well, I didn't do anything! There must have been an oil leak or something, but we were low on fuel. Very low. In fact, I think we're almost completely empty. And assuming it is a leak, then it will be empty when we reach it. All we need to do is use the emergency gas to refill the tank, then fix the leak! It will be easy, I promise." the purple unicorn responded. But she knew she couldn't hold to that promise. She didn't even know how big or how bad of a leak this was.

They were approaching the end of the ship when suddenly Twilight Sparkle's headlamp began to flicker and dim. Soon it completely burnt out. All Applejack heard was Twilight whacking the light source, hoping for it to turn back on. Unless it did, they would barely be able to see a yard in front of themselves. They would be totally shrouded in darkness, like they were at that moment. Neither of them could stand that if it really happened.

After about ten minutes of silence and blindness, the light finally worked. Both ponies let out a sigh of relief and began walking again. Fairly soon, they reached the back end of the craft.

"Okay, AJ. just keep following me. I know exactly where to go from here. The tank should be close to us." Twilight said.

Twilight then proceeded to open a small circular hatch. With each spin, she became more and more tired.

"Need any help there partner?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Twilight answered. She was clearly out of breath.

Applejack steeped in front of her and began to spin more. She could spin it much faster than her friend could. Within seconds she had the hatch open. As they entered, they heard a strange howling sound coming from outside.

"Applejack? Did you hit your hoof on something?" Twilight worriedly asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"No Twilight, that wasn't me. I heard it come from that way." AJ replied, pointing out in the distance.

"Well do you see anything? Like a wolf or something like that?"

"Twilight, that wasn't no wolf. Wolves don't sound that scary."

"Well what else could it have been?"

"I don't know, Twilight! I just don't know. Please, let's keep goin'. I'm gettin' antsy here."

"Okay, Applejack. I'll try not even to think about." She then continued crawling into the hatch.

Once they both made it through the very tight opening, they were in a mechanical room. The only ground beneath their hooves was a wire mesh bridge. Below that was a very long descent. If the mesh couldn't hold them, they would surely fall to their demise. But Twilight was not a dumb pony. She understood the possibility of this problem beforehand. So she had made sure this bridge was stable, and it was.

They then reached a long spiral staircase leading downwards. Twilight placed her front hooves on the first step, She felt a slight vibration, but nothing that felt like it would break. Applejack seemed a slight bit nervous about traversing the stairway, but she continued to follow Twilight. about halfway down they heard the howling again, but this time it sounded like it came from back up on the mesh bridge. Then they both heard the mesh shake, it sounded like something was jumping up and down onto it.

"Twilight, what is going on?" Applejack whispered in a shaky voice.

"I don't know, Applejack! Let's just keep descending, I'm sure it's nothing." Twilight reassuringly said.

"Whatever you say, sugar cube."

Suddenly the shaking became much louder. Then they both heard a loud crash, and no longer did they hear any noise. Until a shriek shattered their eardrums, and they looked to their right. They saw a huge chunk of wired mesh fall beside them, until it disappeared below. They froze. However, they did not feel the staircase they were on falling. It didn't matter. They were not going to move until they knew they would be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Horrific Discovery

Applejack and Twilight Sparkle stood motionless for what seemed like an eternity. They were waiting for any sign of certain safety or danger. But none came. After nothing happened for nearly ten minutes, Twilight took a small step forwards.

"Twilight, I don't think we're safe yet!" Applejack whispered worriedly, thinking loud noise might cause the stairs to fall.

"Applejack, stop worrying! Look, I'm walking now, and it's not even shaking!" Twilight said, trying to calm Applejack.

Applejack had no response, but the purple unicorn knew AJ believed her. And so with that, they began to descend once again. But both ponies were afraid. Because below them was darkness. Although Twilight had a headlamp, she was fearing the thought that perhaps they wouldn't be able to see down there. Applejack wasn't afraid of the dark though. She was afraid of the staircase. It was amazing to see that the lone spiral was still standing, supported by nearly nothing. She was surprised they weren't dead yet.

But just after that somehow reassuring thought, the stairs began to shake. They were barely past the halfway point down, so this fall would be their last. Applejack held onto the pole all of the stairs revolved around, as did Twilight Sparkle. Applejack put her front right hoof over Twilight's neck, half hugging her, because she didn't think she was going to make it. Just then, the stairs began to fall. Not to the right, not to the left, but straight downwards. They had almost no time to think as they were falling very quickly.

At the last moment, both Twilight and Applejack took a leap of faith. Not that they actually thought it would save them, but it was their last ditch effort to do so. Perhaps the most amazing thing about it though is however they managed to be on just the right side to land on a maintenance catwalk. Why that catwalk was there is anypony's guess, but it was. And it barely saved their lives.

"There! Now that wasn't so bad!" Twilight proclaimed, hoping to lighten the situation. Applejack laughed.

Twilight Sparkle turned on her headlamp. They then looked and saw a pile of remains from the wire mesh bridge and staircase. They walked up and examined it for a bit, just out of curiosity as to what caused this.

"Um, Twilight? You might wanna see this for yerself..." Applejack said, sounding shocked.

Twilight walked up to Applejack and stood beside her. She saw what put Applejack speechless. A small streak of running blood coming from an opening in the pile, and trickling down the side. She was horrified, as well as disgusted. Was somepony dead? Was somepony following them, and intentionally tried to kill them by breaking the bridge? What was it? They both heard the howling, and they both heard the squeal. Twilight didn't say anything. She was shocked too. Neither pony knew just what to say or even to think. They were questioning themselves. Were they truly seeing this? Perhaps it was a dream or something. The thought crossed both their minds.

Just then, Applejack bucked the pile, hoping to rescue this pony who may still be alive somehow. She hoped that at least. Twilight still wasn't speaking as Applejack continued to kick through the mesh pile. She bucked it again and this one caused a splash of blood to fly from the pile. She had found the body. Well, the body parts that remained. She found a strange, almost insect-looking severed arm and two insect-looking legs. She kicked again and found half a torso and a head. The face on this thing was other-worldly. It was disturbing to say the least. Its mouth was open and had massive fangs the length of a pony's leg. Its eyes were shut but were circular, instead of the typical ovular.

"Apple... Jack? Are you seeing what I see?" Twilight was choked up. She was beginning to cry in fear.

"I believe I am sugar cube. And I ain't likin' it." Applejack replied.

They just moved on from that, hoping to forget it. The ponies continued to find the gas tanks and the extra gas. Twilight moved her head to the right to shine light on the small passageway labeled as "Gas Refill Tanks" and began to walk toward it. Applejack quickly followed, but she was mainly just following the light, as Twilight was now a mere silhouette. They walked into the corridor and took a left to find three large tanks.

One of the tanks was fine, and seemed to be okay. The other two however, had four long clean slices through them, and gasoline puddles covered the floor around them. Twilight was stunned. There was no way a slice that clean could have happened! Upon further inspection, it seemed to be from a knife of some sort. Twilight then stood there. She knew what this was. She knew somepony had done this on purpose. Somepony on board was trying to kill everypony who was enjoying their stay. And she had to find out who it was.

Until then, however, they were stuck. Twilight Sparkle and Applejack could not think of a way back up to the main parts of the ship. The staircase was collapsed. Aside from that, the cuts could not be fixed within a short amount of time. Meaning everypony would be stuck on this plateau for an unknown period of time. Twilight didn't want to have to break that news to everypony. She simply would not be able to. Not easily at least.


	6. Chapter 6

Danger Lurking Out of Sight

"Okay Applejack, we'll have to stay together. We need to find some way to get back up." Twilight instructed.

"Okay sugarcube, but, if you don't mind me askin', do ya' even know a way out?" Applejack questioned.

"No I don't, but lucky for us, this area isn't too big, just tall. That's it, so we'll find something, I'm sure of it."

"Okay then Twilight. I'll take yer word on that."

They then proceeded to scan the area, hoping to find a ladder or some other staircase. After searching the perimeter, they found nothing. Twilight knew she could teleport, but she couldn't use all her magic up now, especially considering how far up she would need to go. The magic required for a teleportation of that scale was massive. She could do it alone, but bringing Applejack up too would exhaust her. So she didn't want to take such extreme measures just yet.

Once they had searched almost every area, they came across a ladder that led up to the catwalk that had saved them before. The only problem was there may not have been a ladder from that catwalk to the top, but it was worth a shot. After all, not searching every possible area might cause panic if nothing was found. So they climbed up to the catwalk.

"Applejack! I see a ladder! Looks like it leads up to more catwalks though..." Twilight's voice began to trail off as the realization came to her. They were lost in her own design. This was her fault.

"You alright there partner?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I just..." Twilight's voice once again went to silence. "Don't worry about me. Let's just climb this ladder here, okay?"

"Alright, lead the way."

Twilight walked up to the ladder and began to climb it. Upon reaching the top of the ladder and stepping hoof onto the next catwalk, they saw something rather strange. A series of green footprints that looked like liquid. They didn't even say anything about it though. Their only concern was finding the next ladder or staircase, though it was hard to do so when something as strange as this was in front of them. Twilight noticed another ladder, but it was oddly warm. Everything else down there was somewhat cool, but this was definitely hotter than that. Once again without question, she and Applejack climbed to the catwalks above.

The footprints continued. Why were these prints even there? It was a thought floating around in both their heads. But they just followed them. Somehow they felt it would lead to safety. It certainly seemed to be, as they kept finding more ladders. The next ladder that they found was very hot, almost hard to touch. They climbed it anyway.

"Twilight, what in tarnation is going on?! Is somepony playin' a trick on us or some'n?!" Applejack was clearly distraught.

"I don't know, Applejack. I just don't know. But we need to keep moving. Otherwise we won't be able to make it out!" Twilight responded.

The final ladder was now in front of them. It was so hot they couldn't possibly imagine climbing it. Instead, Twilight decided she could teleport them up the rest of the way, because it wouldn't require to much energy at this point. Then they had finally made it up to the top. but the hatch Applejack knew she closed tightly was wide open. and it was very hot. Something was after them.

"Twilight? This ain't right. 'Ya think... 'Ya think that thing in the pile made these tracks? 'Ya think that thing was what was hollerin'? 'Ya think... 'Ya think there's more of 'em?" Applejack was scared.

"No, I think it's a practical joke of some sort. You know, a prank!" Twilight let out a nervous laugh. She was beginning to think AJ was right. She was beginning to believe something she never would've prior to this.

No matter what it was though, one thing was for certain. They could make it back to the lobby, and Twilight could finally enter the cockpit again. But they couldn't go anywhere. They were still going to be stuck in this hell. For how long? No pony knew. They opened the doors and entered the spaceship's interior once again. Twilight stepped on some boxes and got a microphone using her telekinesis.

"Ahem. Everypony! Do not panic, but we will be stuck here indefinably. The leak is too big for us to fix right now. But don't worry! We do have supplies somewhere to fix it, but we'll have to search. Until then, you can all go back to your rooms. We'll have this sorted out as soon as possible."


	7. Chapter 7

MMMystery on the Twilight Voyager

Twilight Sparkle gathered all of her friends to the conference room, where they began to discuss their course of action. She thought that perhaps her friends could help figure out both what to do and whoever sliced the oil tank.

"I bet it was a spy. Probably trying to get us to stop so she can watch us easier!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, I don't think anypony would do something like that!" Fluttershy responded. She was under the belief that everypony was kind and compassionate.

"Thanks for the thought, Rainbow Dash, but I have to agree with Fluttershy. It's very unlikely a pony on board would do that! And even if they would, no pony but us even knows how to access the machine room. They'd have to discover it by accident or something, which of course didn't happen. I say it was just some kind of pipe that may have snapped, and on it's way down sliced the canister." Twilight thought she was right at that point.

"Look darling, I am not going to act like I have any sort of knowledge of machinery, but I am pretty sure a falling pipeline would not cut a metal tank!" Rarity replied.

"Also, I don't think a pipe could cut every darn tank in there! Twilight, I was in there with you, and I saw every one of those tanks were cut. I ain't no smart pony like you, but I reckon I know enough to say that's crazy. Sugarcube, don't you remember that pile? And what was in it? Somethin' got into that room!" Applejack said back.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but, something got in the room?" Fluttershy asked, sounding very afraid.

"I suppose I should tell you all what we saw." Twilight sighed. "After we entered the machine room, we heard some strange noises. Once we began to walk down the stairway, something broke the bridge we had just been on. Once we were at the bottom, we saw the remains of that thing. It looked otherworldly."

"But wait, if this super-duper crazy creepy alien thingy came after you did, how could it have cut the super strong oil tanks?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah, that's what I think too. There's no way it could have done that!" Twilight stated.

"Then what did?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash. I just don't know. But whoever, or whatever cut the tanks, remains a mystery. Besides, it's more important that we fix this, and continue our trip." Twilight said.

"Well we should not go to fix it now! We don't even know where to look!" Rarity pointed out.

"Yeah, and, um, I don't want to go. It sounds scary." Fluttershy whispered.

"Well right now girls, I'm under a lot of stress. I don't want all of these ponies to die! And it's all my fault we're stuck here anyway. I didn't think this through enough. And now I'm starting to realize the scenario here. Life, or death. This is the kind of trouble I thought I'd never face!" Twilight was slowly talking louder, faster and angrier. "And now that I am, I want it to stop. I want us to be okay. Who doesn't? Well I know who doesn't! The pony who sliced those fucking tanks! And yes, it was somepony on board. It has to be! That horrible monster Applejack and I saw came from this planet! And I think there's more where it came from!" At this point, she was yelling. "The stakes are only getting higher and higher! Ponies might fucking die! Do you girls not understand that this mystery is more important than you think?! I mean, that pony who cut the tanks might have more in store for us! But I don't fucking know that! None of us do! But we fucking need to know before this pony fucking kills somepony! And that possibility is only becoming more and more real! And I can't fucking take it!" She was breathing very loudly and quickly after she finished her speech.

Fluttershy started to cry. The fear was unbearable to her, and Twilight's tirade about death certainly wasn't helping. But no pony said anything after this. There was just a prolonged silence, allowing them to take in Twilight and Fluttershy's outbursts of emotion. They all now knew how serious this was becoming.


End file.
